official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Henderson County, Texas
Henderson County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 78,532. Major roads US Route 175 US Route 175 Business Texas State Highway 19 Texas State Highway 19 Business Texas State Highway 31 Texas State Highway 31 Business Texas State Highway 155 Texas State Highway 198 Texas State Highway 274 Texas State Highway 334 Loop 7 Loop 60 Geography Adjacent counties Smith County (east) Van Zandt County (north) Ellis County (northwest) Kaufman County (north-northwest) Anderson County (south) Cherokee County (southeast) Navarro County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 79.63% White (62,535) 12.02% Hispanic or Latino (9,439) 6.35% Black or African American (4,986) 2.00% Other (1,572) 16.0% (12,565) of Henderson County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Henderson County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 33 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.20 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Athens - 12,710 Brownsboro - 1,039 Chandler - 2,734 Eustace - 991 Gun Barrel City - 5,672 Log Cabin - 714 Malakoff - 2,324 Moore Station - 201 Murchison - 594 Seven Points - 1,455 Star Harbor - 444 Tool - 2,240 Trinidad - 886 Towns Berryville - 975 Caney City - 217 Coffee City - 278 Enchanted Oaks - 326 Payne Springs - 767 Poynor - 305 Unincorporated communities Aley Antioch Baxter Bethel Big Rock Buffalo Crescent Heights Cross Roads Dauphin Evelyn Fincastle Harmony LaRue Leagueville Mankin New Hope New York Opelika Pauline Pickens Pine Grove Ruth Springs Shady Oaks Stockard Sumer Hill Union Hill Virginia Hill Ghost towns Centreville Corinth Climate Fun facts * Paul Knight of the Houston Press said in a 2009 article that some people blamed the development of the artificial Cedar Creek Lake, which opened in 1965, and development of the area surrounding the lake for the initial influx of crime and recreational drugs into the county and the East Texas region. Carroll Dyson, a retired pilot and Henderson County resident interviewed by the Houston Press, said in 2009 that the lake attracted "white flight" from metropolitan areas. Dyson added, "When all your rich people from Dallas and Houston move out here, the thieves are just drawn to them. Thieves are just wired that way. You used to not have to lock your door in Henderson County." Ray Nutt, the sheriff of Henderson County, said in the same article that when the lake first opened, there was no zoning and "a lot of elderly people bought a mobile home and moved in; it was nice. Then they passed away and family members sold them off or just let them go down." Nutt added that the area around the lake has "a lot of good people," yet it also where "a lot of criminals tend to flow." * The lakefront towns in the county are popular vacation destinations, particularly among trainers. Andre Noble owns a house and rents out a few others in the Star Harbor area. * Moore Station has historically been an all-black settlement. * The Henderson County Electric Mills are located southeast of Murchison. * Henderson County has a rather rough history with racial relations. Category:Texas Counties